Porque te amo
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: El brillo de tu mirada es especial, no solo porque es hermoso, sino porque soy el único a quien le has dado el privilegio de verlo… HelgaXArnold


Porque te amo

"El brillo de tu mirada es especial, no solo porque es hermoso, sino porque soy el único a quien le has dado el privilegio de verlo… HelgaXArnold"

Sonrió como cada mañana, siempre fue feliz de comenzar un nuevo día donde las expectativas eran nuevas y diferentes de todos los días anteriores. Pero hacia un tiempo en el que solo una cosa hacia que su sonrisa fuera más intensa, más brillante incluso para él mismo. Miro el reloj despertador y sonrió al darse cuenta de que aun era temprano, alcanzaba a vestirse, desayunar y prepararse para ir a la escuela.

-Adiós abuelo, adiós abuela – salió presuroso de la pensión pues se había entretenido charlando con el abuelo sobre que haría dentro de algunos meses… estaba por terminar la universidad y con ello se avecinaban grandes cambios; dejar la escuela, dejar amigos para concentrarse en esa nueva etapa; el trabajo. Si bien la pensión no necesitaba ayuda era algo que él quería hacer, por eso mismo había escogido una universidad cercana a su hogar, no pensaba forzar a sus abuelos a pagar más de lo necesario en su educación, además la escuela era buena y él siempre se esforzó para ser un estudiante sobresaliente. Y lo había conseguido; tenía varias opciones de trabajo apenas recibiera su titulo y aun tenía que evaluar cual era la que escogería pues todas tenían sus pro y contras… desde el sueldo hasta el lugar. Definitivamente tenía mucho que pensar.

Por ir ensimismado en sus pensamientos apenas despertó para darse cuenta que estaba frente a una pequeña puerta de madera ante la cual se detuvo instintivamente y se recargo en los escalones frente a ella, esperando…

-Buenos días…

Él solo atino a sonreír tontamente a la chica que salía de la casa, vestía una falda rosa que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, una camiseta blanca ajustada y su cabello rubio recogido en una media cola por un listón rosa.

-Buenos días… ¿Nos vamos? – le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente y ella se sonrojo mientras lo aceptaba tímidamente, sabía que la chica adoraba esas demostraciones de caballerosidad que a él le habían inculcado desde niño, y su premio; la mirada encantadora y las mejillas sonrosadas de su novia desde que entro a la universidad: Helga G. Pataki.

El campus de la universidad era enorme, gracias a lo cual varias carreras podían alojarse ahí, al igual que muchos estudiantes foráneos que no contaban en donde vivir, así que la universidad contaba con dormitorios especialmente para ellos.

Llegaron tomados del brazo a la universidad y no pudo evitar que se le hinchara el pecho de orgullo al ver como muchos chicos miraban a su hermosa novia; sus facciones se habían definido con el paso de los años, su ceja hacia mucho que era cuidadosamente delineada por la chica, pero lo que más adoraba él, era el hecho de verla tan cercana, a su lado. Le había costado mucho trabajo entender el por qué ella era tan mala con él, y cuando finalmente ato todos los cabos sueltos se dio cuenta de la verdad: ella lo amaba profundamente, y en su desesperación por un poco de su atención, era capaz de todo. Eso lo enterneció hasta cierto punto, cuando él la enfrentó ella le confesó sus sentimientos abiertamente sin esperar nada a cambio, solo que supiera que ella lo amaba. Convivieron más a partir de ese momento y ahí fue donde él se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad era Helga G. Pataki; no solo la chica violenta y mandona de la escuela, sino una mujer dulce, tímida, coqueta y con un agudo sentido del humor… y eso basto para enamorarlo perdidamente. Su belleza física era un plus del que ahora disfrutaba enormemente, pero estaba seguro que aunque ella siguiera siendo la misma niña de hacia años la amaría con la misma intensidad.

-Oye cabeza de balón, me tengo que ir… mi clase ya está por empezar… - la rubia le hablaba así aun recordándole que seguía siendo bromista, que seguía siendo pesada, que seguía siendo ella.

-Está bien Helga… - se giró un poco esperando que ella se fuera, pero ambos sabían que no era eso lo que quería.

-… - se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde estaba su amado y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo que él aprovecho su acercamiento tomándola dulcemente del rostro y robándole un pequeño beso en los labios – Mi amor…

-anda, o se te hará tarde… te espero cuando salgas… - la miró mientras se alejaba para entrar a su salón; su cabello rubio bailando con el viento, el movimiento de su falda al compas de sus caderas… Dios, sí que era hermosa… Ahora estaba más que seguro de lo que pensaba hacer… quería lo mejor no solo para sus abuelos y él mismo, sino quería lo mejor para ella… para su inspiración.

-¡Este lugar es hermoso Arnold! – suspiró emocionada la rubia que había sujetado con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su novio.

-Me alegra que te guste, ya lo había visto pero no había tenido oportunidad de entrar… - y era cierto, había pasado por ahí alguna vez y siempre había soñado con entrar, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Era un pequeño restaurant a las orillas de la ciudad, pequeño y no muy formal pero si encantador; justo el marco perfecto para lo que quería hacer.

-En un momento mandaremos a alguien a que les atienda… - la camarera les hablaba a los dos pero le sonreía excesivamente y eso le molestaba, pero se sintió mejor cuando la mano de la chica que lo acompañaba sujetó con posesión la suya.

-Estaremos bien ¿verdad mi amor? Podremos platicar mientras tanto…

La camarera forzó una sonrisa y se alejó… adoraba cuando eso pasaba… Helga era una mujer hermosa e inteligente… sabía que no había comparación entre esa mujer y ella, y sin ser grosera, sabia poner a la gente en su lugar.

-Si dejaras de ser tan atractivo, podríamos evitarnos esta clase de problemas ¿sabes? – la rubia se recargó en su asiento y cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado a su novio, a lo que este se sonrojó un poco y la miro curioso.

-¿Atractivo? – Helga siempre era cuidadosa con sus palabras… llenas de versos de amor y de sentimientos profundos enterrados en lo más profundo de su joven alma… pero esto fue un poco más rudo… más salvaje…

-Sí, cabecita de balón… con ese cabello tuyo color oro despeinado… con esos ojos visionarios… esa nariz como si fuese el molde de un puente perfecto para subir a tu frente llena de sabiduría… - no podía imaginarse a sí mismo como ella lo describía… era un simple mortal al lado de una bella mujer… un chico con suerte.

-Muy buenas noches, yo seré su mesera esta noche, mi nombre es Catherine, y cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca pueden solicitármela… les dejo la carta… - la chica sonrió a ambos y se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

-Ella me gusta más… - él solo atino a asentir, completamente de acuerdo con su novia, aun aturdido por lo que ella le había dicho momentos atrás.

Llegó su cena y entre charlas y risas se fueron pasando los minutos y las horas… el final de la velada amenazaba con llegar, y ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de separarse del otro. En algún momento se quedaron en silencio fijamente. Él pensando en lo afortunado que era en tenerla cerca, y más aun por permitir que la amara. Ella en que debía de haberse quedado encerrada en algún cuento de hadas en el que solo había una posibilidad: vivir feliz para siempre con el príncipe, el cual era sin dudas, el hombre que tomaba su mano delicadamente sobre la mesa, el hombre que la miraba y sonreía, al hombre al que le había dedicado cada suspiro desde su tierna infancia… él y solo él…

-Helga… sabes que ya vamos a terminar la universidad… y me han ofrecido trabajo…

-Y que lo digas… - desvió la mirada para esquivar los intensos ojos verdes de su amado. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que él se marchase para buscar algo mejor, no lo culpaba por eso, pero ella aun no estaba segura que era lo que quería hacer con su vida… sabia que como Pataki que era se esperaba de ella un futuro brillante, pero la pequeña Helga que era… deseaba solo permanecer al lado del rubio ojiverde que tenia frente… solo eso.

-Lo he pensado… y… creo que la mejor opción es irme a Inglaterra…

Espero a ver la reacción en el bonito rostro de la mujer frente a él, y no se hizo esperar… su mirada se volvió sombría y bajo la mirada mientras apretaba más fuerte su mano sobre la mesa… diciéndole tanto con ese acto… pero sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-Si es lo que te hace feliz amor mío… yo estaré gustosa de darte mi bendición y esperar que lo que te propongas lo puedas realizar… - sus bonitos ojos azules estaban cristalizados, llenos de lagrimas que sabía eran por su causa y que deseaba fervientemente secar y acunarla entre sus brazos para explicarle… para aclararle.

-Helga…

-… Estoy bien Arnold… - bajó su mirada, pero su agarre se intensificó aun más… entonces él supo que ese era el momento. Sin solar su mano se arrodilló frente a ella y la rubia levanto su azulada mirada incrédula, mirada que se agrandó más cuando él saco de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo negra y la abrió frente a sus ahora brillantes ojos.

-sé que no es mucho… pero es significativo porque es el anillo que mi abuelo le dio a mi abuela… quiero ir a Inglaterra, pero quiero que vayas conmigo… sé que aun no sabes que es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida… pero déjame estar contigo hasta que lo decidas, déjame ayudarte y apoyarte hasta que sepas lo que quieres hacer… Helga, quiero que seas mi compañera en este viaje que voy a hacer… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Sintió los brazos de SU chica alrededor de su cuello mientras su hombro se mojaba con las lágrimas que ella derramaba

-Eres un tonto cabeza de balón… me asustaste…

-Lo siento cariño… - acarició con cariño la rubia cabeza de la mujer mientras le susurraba dulcemente – solo quería prepararte, porque si aceptas… te irás conmigo a Inglaterra…

-Solo habías tenido que pedírmelo… te habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo…

Él solo sonrió y siguió acariciando los rubios cabellos de la chica, no le importó el hecho de mucha gente alrededor los miraba sin disimularlo, pero la gran mayoría sonreía con ternura, compartiendo la felicidad que comenzaba a nacer en su interior… no solo la felicidad de saber que ella estaba con él, sino de saber que de alguna manera, aun sin saber muy bien como, había ganado a una mujer hermosa, tanto por dentro, como por fuera.

-¿Entonces… eso es un sí? – la alejó un poco solo para perderse en esas bellas lagunas azules que ella tenía por ojos.

-Sí… - asintió mientras acercaba su mano un poco temblorosa a la del rubio, quien la tomó con gentileza pero firme, e introdujo el hermoso anillo dorado en su delicado dedo.

-Gracias… gracias por esto Helga… - al momento de levantarse le extendió su mano, ella la tomó y se levantaron juntos, su relación siempre fue así, de igual a igual, de un hombre inteligente a una mujer inteligente, de amor a amor.

No soltó su mano mientras esperaban la cuenta, ni cuando la hubo pagado ni en el camino de regreso a casa… no quería hacerlo, y no lo haría nunca, tal vez no podría estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero lograría estar la mayor parte de él. La vio sonreírle y sintió que le regresaba la misma luminosa sonrisa. No pudo evitarlo y la giró para que quedara frente a él… con el paso de los años él había crecido lo suficiente y le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia. La vio y admiro su delicado rostro enmarcado por sus grandes manos… y saboreó la suavidad de sus labios.

-Definitivamente, Helga, mi amor… te quiero conmigo toda mi vida…

-Oh Arnold…

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, de una forma tan única, tan llena de amor… tan de ella, y solo de ella.

-Te amo Helga…

-Y yo a ti cabeza de balón…

Fin.

Mi primer fic de Hey Arnold... la verdad hacia mucho que no escribia, y especialmente me esforce en este trabajo... espero que mis habilidades (ajaa..) no esten muy oxidadas...

Cualquier review sera siempre bienvenido :3


End file.
